Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder/Rap Meanings
'Wonder Woman:' Wonder Woman fly, I'm about to tell you why: (One of Wonder Woman's superpowers is the ability to fly. "Fly" can also be a slang term for cool, and Wonder Woman will explain why she is "fly" in her verses.) Princess Diana, but this Lady don't Di! (Wonder Woman's real name is shared by the late Princess Diana of Wales who died in a car crash in 1997, who was also referred to by the name "Lady Di". Wonder Woman makes a pun on this nickname and states that, unlike the Princess, she will not die.) My rhymes are signed, sealed, and delivered on time! (Referencing Stevie Wonder's song ''Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, Wonder Woman states that she delivers her lyrics quickly and efficiently.)'' You a bald has-been; I'm in my Amazon Prime! (Wonder Woman insults Stevie Wonder for being past his prime while claiming she is still in hers. Additionally, this is a follow-up to the previous line, as Amazon Prime, a delivery service, guarantees fast shipping that is signed, sealed, and delivered on time. This is also a reference to Wonder Woman's Amazon origins.) I tell you what I say; you bit your style from Ray! (Wonder Woman claims that Stevie Wonder stole, or "bit", Ray Charles' musical and physical style (as explained in the following line). Like Wonder, Charles was also blind. She introduces this by making a possible reference to Charles' song "What'd I Say?".) The grin and the shades and the king cobra head sway! (Wonder Woman lists traits that she believes Stevie Wonder stole from Ray Charles, such as his smile and sunglasses (as Charles was also blind) when performing, as well as the "head sway" (a movement that one makes where they sway their head back and forth in a similar manner to a cobra) that Wonder makes whilst performing.) Gods made me out of clay, then they broke the mold! (Wonder Woman refers to her birth in which she was literally formed out of clay by her mother, Hippolyta, and given life and superhuman powers by the gods. While not being the first female supehero, Wonder Woman was created in a distinctly proto-feminist perspective and was illustated to represent female leadership, which was considered a breakthrough in the genre of superhero comic books, thus satisfying the phrase, "break the mold".) I'm like Geena Davis, in the Justice League of my Own! (Geena Davis played a main role in the 1992 baseball film ''A League of Their Own. The Justice League is the superhero group that Wonder Woman is a part of. She makes a pun, comparing herself to Geena because they are both associated with leagues. She may also be playing on the phrase "in a league of their own", suggesting that she is out of Stevie's league.)'' I Just Called to Say that you need to ditch the hair beads! (Wonder Woman references yet another one of Stevie's songs, ''I Just Called to Say I Love You, while insulting his braided hair.)'' Lookin' like the Predator after some chemotherapy! (Stevie Wonder sports dreadlocks, but he is also balding. Wonder Woman makes fun of this by comparing his appearance to the Predators, the eponymous alien species from the ''Predator film franchise, who also sport a similar hairstyle.)'' But don't be scared, I let Bats down easy, (Wonder Woman and Batman briefly were in a romantic relationship, before they agreed to just stay friends. Wonder Woman is calling Stevie a bat (a flying mammal commonly referred to as being blind, hence the phrase, "being as blind as a bat"), while also saying she won't let his defeat be too harsh.) So you don't gotta worry 'bout a thing, Li'l Stevie! (Wonder Woman references another Stevie Wonder song, "Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing". She also mockingly calls him "Little Stevie", which was his stage name when he was a young performer.) 'Stevie Wonder:' I've been like since the beginning, (This is a reference to the lyrics of Wonder's song "You Are the Sunshine of My Life", "I feel like this is the beginning". Wonder also sings the line similar to the tune in his song.) But you have sucked for few thousand years! (A continuation of the lyrics, "Though I've loved you for a million years", however Wonder parodies these lyrics to relate them more to his opponent, who he says has "sucked" for the 5000 or so years she has been alive.) I'm a man who comes from a Higher Ground! (Wonder says that he comes from a better background than Wonder Woman, referencing his song, "Higher Ground".) And I'd say DC is a whole step down! (Wonder continues his previous line by concluding that DC Comics, the publisher of Wonder Woman comic books, is below him. This is also a reference to the musical scale, where the note 'C' is in many keys one tone, or "step", below the note 'D'.) I've been spitting out hits since both Fingertips, (Stevie Wonder's first number one hit single was ''Fingertips, which consisted of an A-side and B-side. Since then, Wonder has produced more than 30 US top ten hits.)'' So use the tip of your fingers and read my lips! (Braille is a series of raised dots which help blind people read by feeling the bumps with their fingertips. Wonder makes a play on the phrase "read my lips", meaning to focus on what someone is saying, because, as he is blind, reading to him is feeling braille.) Now how you gonna talk about a bat being blind? (Stevie goes back to Wonder Woman's previous line about comparing Stevie to a bat.) You need to echo-relocate to the 4th of July (Because bats hunt at night, they use a sonar known as echolocation to navigate and identify objects around them. Stevie says that Wonder Woman needs to use echolocation to relocate herself to the Fourth of July, Independence Day in the USA.) Because you're Miss Independent, or at least you try, (Wonder Woman has been called a powerful feminist icon by many throughout the years, and Wonder says that it would indeed make her a strong, independent woman were it not for what he explains in the next line.) But your first story is you, running off with a guy! (Wonder states that Wonder Woman's first story arc consisted of her "running off" on a mission to Earth with Steve Trevor, which would counter the point about her not needing a man's help to get her job done.) Now let me tell you the truth 'cause I know you got the lasso! (One of Wonder Woman's weapons is the Lasso of Truth, which makes the person trapped in it tell no lies.) You got that wack flow, sufferin' Sappho! ("Suffering Sappho!" is also one of Wonder Woman's famously extravagant exclamations, and refers to the ancient Greek poet Sappho, who lived in the late 7th century BC. Stevie uses it against Wonder Woman by criticising her "wack" or poor flow.) I'm the ceremony Master Blaster with the bars, ("MC" is a term meaning "Master of Ceremonies", and Stevie makes a pun on this using his song "Master Blaster" and reversing the word order in the original phrase. He claims that he has "bars" or good lyrics.) And I got more Grammys than your panties got stars! (A Grammy Award is an honor awarded by The Recording Academy to recognize outstanding achievement in the mainly English-language music industry, with Stevie Wonder winning twenty-two Grammys within 1973-2006. Stevie compares his extraordinary number of awards to the the swathes of stars on Wonder Woman's tight-fitting pants.) 'Wonder Woman:' Well I'm a Woman who Wonders what you're thinking! (Wonder Woman makes a pun on her superhero pseudonym and tells Stevie Wonder that it was a poor choice facing her.) Some of your records make me wish you started drinking! () Even if I stick to the best selections, () Your YouTube videos raise some vision questions! (In 2014, Stevie Wonder performed the song "Hey Jude", by the Beatles, along with band member Paul McCartney. Footage of the performance showed McCartney knocking over a microphone stand, which Wonder--albeit accidentally--caught when extending his arm. Said footage sparked controversy over the legitimacy of Wonder's disability, arguing that he had faked his blindness. Footage of the performance's said moment can be viewed here.) 'Stevie Wonder:' Your ignorant questions could never cause as much pain () As never knowing how stupid you look in your airplane! (Wonder Woman owns an invisible plane which can fly undetected when travelling at supersonic speeds. Wonder says that this concept is unbelievable and will make Wonder Woman look "stupid".) You're a misguided, C-minus-on-the-Bechdel-Test joke, () And my worst song is better than your best TV show! () 'Wonder Woman:' Look, I don't wanna judge a Talking Book by its cover, () But at the vegan buffet, you're a full-time lover, () And a part-time father, from what I've discovered! () Nine different kids with five different mothers! () 'Stevie Wonder:' You couldn't walk in my shoes, so stick to your reboots (Stevie says that she can't ever understand his experiences, or "walk in his shoes", and tells her to stick to the red boots she wears. This is also a pun, as the Wonder Woman comics and the DC Universe as a whole has been rebooted many times.) With a plot so thin even I could see through! (Stevie states that despite being blind, he can even see how predictable and boring are the plots from her reboots. ) It's not a Superstition; I believe you got dissed! (Superstition is the title of the most known Stevie Wonder song. Stevie is saying that there is no question that Wonder Woman has been dissed.) Not even your tiara's coming back from this! (Wonder Woman's tiara can also be used as a boomerang, which usually comes back to her after she uses it as a weapon. Stevie Wonder is saying that Wonder Woman cannot come back from his disses, following his previous line.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 5 Category:Stevie Wonder vs Wonder Woman Category:T-Pain Category:Lilly Singh